The Leo Valdez Challenge
by Bella The Beauty
Summary: As often as he can, until he is needed to fight the forces of Gaia (that heartless bitch!) Leo Valdez will not be in the Argo II.. No. He will be here, with his Team Leo Girlz, doing whatever he can to help ease the HOH feels. May contain spoilers. Basically a collection of Leo moments. Need I say more? R&R?
1. The Leo Valdez Oath

Leo was staring out into space, thinking of how to spend his time. I mean, how is a repair boy meant to fix things when everything is perfect. The war with Gaia was over.

_"Aha."_

_He almost cried that day. The day he decided to challenge himself, to prove himself a man, not the scrawny repair boy that everybody thought he was._

Oh no. This was a worse than any obstacle any of the sacred seven had come upon. This was worse than tartarus. This was worse than losing your memories, home, friends, family. This was worse...

_This was the ultimate challenge._

He, Leo Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo II was going to...

He was going to sell himself out to fanfiction. Anything, anything that they wanted to see him do, no matter what it was...

Was going to happen.

He swore on it. On the river styx.

_This was an oath to keep with his final_ breath.

* * *

**Wow! Leo's working for his team leo fans...**

**Who's excited?**

***Is met by wilds screams of le crazy fangirls***

***Puts on badass sunglasses***

**"Shit is gonna go down..."**

**Rate and Review for more Team Leo awesomness!**

**Anyone else think they should get Team Leo shirts?! Cuz' girl I don't want one. I NEED ONE!**

**No...**

**Okay..**

**Percy : I wanna be in da story!"**

**Me : No *Death Glare***

**Percy : *Baby seal eyes***

**Me : Gods darnit... *Sigh* You can star in the next chapter of Team Leo Craziness.. How is Annabeth immune to those... The world may never know.**

**Rate and Review Guys, rate and review.**


	2. Elf Missing

**Okay guys..**

**I'm gonna say it outright, seeing your review alerts in my email made my heart flutter. It felt like a was Leo. ON FIRE! so of course I had to return to my babies and write again.**

**THE GODDESS SAYS - Your wish is my command... Starting with a certain someone getting in the Christmas spirit. **

**angelwithashotgun - OMG... My first follower. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**PS - A TEAM LEO SHIRT! Are you kidding me.. Will you be my BFF?!**

**Estherdabookwarm - I will try to update regularly, and in the case of major reviews... I'll probably come back again the next day unless I have waayy to much H/W. Thats okay, right?**

**Okay guys leave your suggestions, comments, flames (please don't), arguments, Leo qoutes and awesomness in the reviews please.**

* * *

**Leo: Get me outta here. I want to back to the Argo II.. **

**Me: NOOO! You must entertain here forever! *Evil Laugh***

**Leo: *Drops to knees* Why Gods?! WHY?!**

**Me: Now say it.**

**Leo: Fine. She doesn't own Percy Jackson... Or does she?**

**Me: -_-** *Facepalm*

* * *

T'was nearish Christmas, and I Leo Valdez the supreme commander of the awesome Argo II am getting into the Christmas spirit... *Evil Laugh can be heard in the back round, followed by claps of thunder*

* * *

"Shut up Zeus!" I yelled up at the sky, causing even more thunder. This was so irritating. So naturally I decided to call the stoll brothers. They always livened things up around here, you know other than angering Gods.

* * *

We crept in to the kitchen, the harpies had cleared out for a break as they normally did.

"You've got it right, Leo?" I smirked.

"Yeah." I carefully checked that everyone was out of sight, before I lifted up collection of coloured bottles. Identical smug smiles (**Annabeth: "Thats alliterat-" Me: Shut it, this isn't a Percabeth story** Godsdammit!")

I carefully stirred a few drops of the liquid into the punch which was usually served in lunch. Let the fun begin..

* * *

Percy's POV:

It was a few hours before I realised something was wrong. And it was VERY wrong. I stood at the toilet and bagan to piss. That was before I realised that it was a mix of red and green. Ironic. So I went to see Chiron...

Only to see a certain Latino elf smirking in the middle of the dining pavillion, eyebrows raised.

T'was the night before Christmas and I think santa may need to find a new elf.

Ummm... Sorry, Santa.

I've been good. I'll still get presents,right?

* * *

**This chapter was kind of hard to write. Leave your suggestions and comments ( constructive critcism is awesome) in the reviews. I have awesomness planned for the next one.**


	3. Piper hunt

It was a normal day in Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining gloriously, its regal rays of sunlight dancing across the ground. It was flawless. Naturally it may have been worth mentioning it was 5 am.

It was day like this that Leo had to cause absolute pandemonium. So he decided to talk to Chiron about some of the issues that he had with the campers. Now don't get Leo wrong, he was cool with the odd knucklehead.

He was talking about phycoligical issues. The incident occured three days ago, when he'd been forced to watch _Twilight._

A shudder ran through his body at the thought...

Flashback..

"Please, Leo." Piper was begging him, and charmspeaking him at the same time. Fine.

* * *

Three hours later, Piper sat behind Leo in his den, crying her eyes out.

"I cannot believe that Edward just left her," She was sobbing uncontrollably onto Leo's shoulder.

"its like she was some kind of statue, he used to steady himself." She began to whimper.

"I just don't get it Leo... Its just...' Piper burst into a fresh wave of tears, which spurted down her cheeks.

"Piper," He began.. This woman was insane! She had been fine just a minute ago. The creepy pale diseased guy just went to the supermarket. What was wrong with that?

"Don't you Piper me" She yelled..

"You know what... I'm going to find Edward Godarned Cullen, and kill him!"

"What!"

"Bella deserves better, Leo and you know it."

She ran out of the Hephastaeus Cabin.

It was only after a manhunt, that lasted three weeks that he saw Piper. And even then.. It took tranquiliser darts to calm her.

* * *

Leo had been heart broken after this, but soon began to wonder about the other demi-god's emotional problems. In particular, a certain son of Posiedon, who had started shouting at inanimate objects. This was time to step in Proffesor Valdez, trained phycologist.


	4. Author's Notice

Okay, guys. Can I just say I'm awfully, awfully, awfully sorry that this story was not good. And I'm going to discontinue this disgrace. I'm so sorry to all of you that followed and favorited this story.

Bella


End file.
